This invention relates to a floatable toy and in particular a toy having the general configuration of a boat comprising a raft portion and being floatable by virtue of pontoons affixed to the raft.
Pontoon-supported boats for carrying passengers and cargo are, of course, well known and their design and methods of manufacture are directed to the specific problems encountered in fabricating such full size vessels. Examples of such designs are found in the patent art in U.S. Design Pat. No. D-123,501; U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,716; U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,398; U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,764; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,526.
It is also known to produce toy boats comprising pontoons, such prior knowledge being exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,907.
The different problems associated with the design and manufacture of full size vessels as compared to toy boats are well illustrated by the above referred to prior art. In the case of full size vessels, such considerations as safety, strength, hydrodynamics and the like are paramount. Accordingly, the means for fastening the pontoon to the remainder of the vessel are all designed with these factors in mind. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,398 a T-shaped lug adapted to interfit with and anchor a clamp carried by the body of the vessel is provided. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,764 a complex arrangement of saddle and flange means interconnected with tie rods and trim buckles is provided. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,716 a split tube welded to a plate engages arcuate flanges depending from the body of the vessel to secure the pontoon to the vessel.
In contrast with the aforementioned designs, waterworthiness and strength are not the principle criteria in designing a toy boat. In many cases, the features which provide such attributes are actually detrimental in a toy in that they represent sharp edges and breakable elements which can be dangerous to a small, active child. Beyond question, they do not lend themselves to high speed manufacturing processes which are essential for the practical mass marketing of children's toys.
Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,907 for a toy boat, the simple solution suggested is to merely secure the pontoons to the body of the boat by gluing. The apparent simplicity of this design notwithstanding, several drawbacks are associated therewith. In the manufacturing process, the glue must be carefully registered and placed at the proper location and only at the proper location. Deposition of excess glue must be avoided. The drying process must be completed prior to further manufacture and packaging. All these steps greatly slow the manufacturing process. Additionally, the choice of glue for a toy boat to be used in a bathtub environment by a small child is extremely limited. Such choice is constrained when it is considered that the toy will be employed in hot soapy water which will tend to attack the glue seal. Needless to say, the issue of toxicity will also eliminate many otherwise useful glues.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement in a toy boat of this kind which is easy to assemble and avoids complex or dangerous elements.